Users may navigate through or interact with electronic commerce applications to view product pages for items or services that the users might purchase, rent, download, or otherwise consume. Users may view the same product page for a particular item numerous times before making a purchase, requiring the users to navigate to the product page for the particular item multiple times. As electronic commerce applications have extensive item catalogs, finding the same product page can prove difficult.